Of Ice and Family
by TRikiD
Summary: Being forced to raise a child alone was something a happy snowman like Olaf never expected, but life was cruel and twisted enough make that happen. With the threat of Arendelle discovering the true identity of the baby's father, Olaf must take her far away and raise her, and keep her locked away from the outside world for her own good.


Of Ice and Family

Olaf's P.O.V

This can't be happening…this can't be happening…this can't, n-not after everything she's been through. She was still so young, and her life was coming to a screeching halt…it just wasn't fair. If I could've done something, anything about it, I would have…but I couldn't. And now, here I am, waiting apprehensively out in the cold that grew ever softer and silent with each passing moment. The slower the snowfall, the slower the heartbeat, the breathing, the blood pulse…I knew she wasn't gonna make it much longer. I may be a happy, go-lucky snowman, but I figured out the hard way how cruel life can be.

My footsteps crunching in the rut I created in the snow was the only thing I could hear before another scream erupted from the desolate temple nearby. It was some sort of retreat for monks hidden in the mountains, and it was because of their promise to secrecy and silence that the royal family of Arendelle and I were here.

Under the terrible circumstances, the royal family's reign would have been doomed to crumble had it not been for the neutral monks and their beliefs. They simply were not connected or devoted to any kingdom or region, but they owed the royal family one favor on account of Anna and Elsa's father donating money to help them buy their land during a financial crisis. After tonight, a choice would have to be made…and I wasn't sure what it was yet.

Suddenly, the darkness was impaled by a thread of candlelight from within the temple, as the large door of the main entrance was pushed open by Kristoff, followed by Anna walking out towards my direction. I stood frozen as I stared up at her with dread, and the sorrowful look in her bloodshot eyes said it all.

"She…she doesn't h-have…m-much longer," Anna explained, her voice meek from the obvious tears that had been drained from her, "She wants to see you."

"Let's…let's just go, then," I sighed wearily, not wanting to prolong spending time with Elsa before she would inevitably meet her maker. But after walking slowly for a few feet, the sound of Anna's footsteps behind me weren't there. I stopped and turned to find her still standing there, facing away from me with her head sulking between her shoulders.

"She only wants to see you now, Olaf," she clarified with a subtle break in her voice, as tears threatened to spill again.

My eyes grew wider in shock, "W-What…why?"

Anna couldn't finish her sentence, for she finally let out all remaining tears in a burst of sobs. Kristoff finally caught up and comforted his lover in a tight embrace, trying his best to quiet her, but to no avail.

When Kristoff realized calming Anna would be easier said than done, he averted his firm gaze to me, "All she said was that there's only one way to help her now, and she refused to say anymore until she saw you."

I didn't know what to say. Only me? Why? Why wouldn't Elsa want to talk to her own sister anymore? I guessed the only way I would find out is if I asked her myself, so I reluctantly continued towards the temple alone. The next thing I knew, I was inside the temple's warm glow; it was obviously warmer than the cold outside, but it wouldn't be enough to melt me for a while. I would safely be able to talk to Else…not that there would be enough time.

A monk soon approached me and led me through the now silent corridors. I was certain now that Elsa would soon be gone since her screams have ceased. I really wasn't prepared for this, but I don't think I had a choice. Soon enough, I came to the last room and reluctantly went inside…and then I saw her…nothing but a feeble being with skin as pale as snow, and clasped in her arms was a small bundle of blankets.

Hot tears melted my cheeks as they ran down, but I pressed on because I knew I had to be there for her. And for whatever reason she wanted me and me alone as well, I obviously owed her that much and more. It wasn't until I was right beside her and stood on by tip-toes to reach the top of the bed that she finally noticed me, and she smiled meekly at me while finally opening her eyes. I didn't wanna believe it…her sapphire eyes that were so once full of life were nothing more than clouded orbs. The light was just gone.

"Hi…O-Olaf…meet…my…daughter…E…va…" Elsa informed me with a voice as dry and hoarse as a desert, and then she shakily turned her newborn so that I could see her face. Having been born just moments ago, she hadn't opened her eyes yet, but her flawless skin instantly reminded me of her mother…she was beautiful. I started to begin wishing I was Eva's father when Elsa suddenly coughed violently, bringing her free arm up to her mouth to cover it with her elbow, as to protect the baby. As Elsa shakily breathed and brought her arm back, her inner elbow was now covered in blotches of fresh blood.

"I-I can't…I can't keep her…anymore…p-please, Olaf…take her…" Despite her life draining away with every passing second, I didn't have time to react when Elsa carefully placed Eva into my arms. I gasped and my eyes widened, for I had never handled a baby before. I panicked as I struggled to keep Eva's head elevated, and just comfortable in general with my stick arms.

"W-What? No, I can't take her! You're her mother, she'll die without you!" I argued out of shear panic, forgetting that letting Eva stay with her wasn't an option.

"She'll die…if she stays… _with_ me," Elsa protested softly before coughing up more blood, inhaling and exhaling sharply as her head laid back onto the pillow, "This is…w-what…I wanted you…to do…take her…someplace…far away…raise her…"

"I don't get it! Why can't she stay with Anna and Kristoff, or even the Trolls? She'll be much safer with them!"

"Olaf." This was the strongest Elsa's voice had been all night. Even though she didn't look at me while her eyes were closing, I remained silent and listened. "You know…why we can't…do that…they'll be in…danger…too…but the kingdom…will survive…if you're missing…and…"

There was something to that last part, but Elsa's voice was barely over a whisper. In fact, I was so focused on figuring out what she was saying that I failed to notice the obvious.

"What?" I impatiently asked and leaned closer, turning my head so her voice would reach my nonexistent ears better.

"I trust you."

Those words alone sent my head spiraling into two intense emotions: Pride and dread. Elsa's last breath was used for those words, and her eyes closed while her jaw stayed slightly open.

"Elsa? …Elsa?!" I shouted as I burst into tears, even attempting to wake the formal queen, but it was no use. Elsa was dead. I wanted to cry my eyes out and shout at the top of my lungs by her side, but then Eva's gentle whines gained my attention.

I muttered incoherently while shushing her and gently bouncing her, and by some miracle, it seemed to work. But I knew this peace and quiet wouldn't last long.

"Excuse me, Sir?" the calm voice of a young monk pierced the air when he walked into the room, "The queen wanted me to inform you that there will be a carriage waiting for you just down the mountain, and it will take you anywhere you want. …Are you alright?"

I could tell that he noticed the indents under my eyes from my hot tears, "Y-Yes…I'll be fine."

I wanted to thank him, I truly did, but I had already averted my gaze and quickly exited the room. Saying anything now would've been completely awkward. But once I stepped into the hall, my pace slowed. Everything just changed so quickly…too quickly. My life will never be the same, and I have no clue if Eva will even have a life at all in my care.

Terrible thoughts of giving her to some orphanage or random family wormed their way into my mind as I stepped outside, and I made sure to cover Eva's face a little to protect her from the cold. Her mother may have had ice powers, but that wouldn't fully indicate if the cold could bother her or not.

My steps haltered when I noticed something was missing…or rather someone. The carriage that brought us all here was now gone, and Anna and Kristoff were nowhere in sight. They left me. I'm all alone. I thought about using that free carriage ride that the monk told me about and having it take me to Arendelle, where I can at least discuss this with Kristoff and Anna…but then I remembered the threat of showing up with this baby right after the death of their former queen. They can never know the truth, and it will only be exposed if I return.

No. I can't go there. I have to be alone…I have to…raise Eva…alone…somehow.


End file.
